Best Relationship?
by Dnvers
Summary: "Best Relationship: Talk like bestfriend, Play like children, Argue like husband and wife, Protect each other like brother and sister" CHANKAI CHANKAI CHANKAI


**Best Relationship?**

**Cjunri's present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menghela nafas. Sudah hampir satu jam Jongin duduk didepan laptopnya dengan ditemani dengan segelas moccalate yang ia pesan untuk ketiga kalinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Malam ini malam minggu. Dan berhubung Jongin tidak punya –belum maksudku- kekasih, Jongin memilih untuk mengarang sebuah cerita dicafe favoritnya.

Jongin memang bukan pengarang terkenal yang bukunya telah menjadi best seller di seluruh dunia seperti JK Rowling ataupun Stephenie Meyer. Jongin hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa yang hobi mengarang. Tapi sudah satu jam lebih ia tak menghasilkan apapun. Bahkan ia belum mendapat ide sama sekali.

Huh, sepertinya Jongin memang sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menulis.

Dan akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Ia memilih mematikan laptopnya lalu menyalakan ponselnya. Dia mulai membuka aplikasi twitter diponselnya lalu memasukkan username sekaligus password akunnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Jongin langsung membuka notification akunnya. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin menghela nafas. Hanya ada notification dari teman

–yang menurut Jongin sangat tidak penting-

Karena merasa itu tidak memperbaiki moodnya, Jongin memilih membuka fanbase idolanya. Girl's Generation.

" xxxx Jessica Jung Tak bisa sembunyikan kesedihannya dipecat dari GG ..."

" xxxx Peryataan resmi SM soal keluarnya Jessica dari GG ..."

" xxxx Saham SNSD anjlok setelah Jessica dipecat ..."

Oh well, sepertinya menstalk fanbase idolanya bukanlah hal bagus untuk saat ini. Jongin langsung mengunfoll fanbase tersebut. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat berita buruk tentang girlband favoritnya lewat ditimelinenya.

Jonginpun membuka timelinenya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada salah satu tweet yang diretweet oleh teman sekelasnya.

' soojng Best Relationship : Talk like bestfreind, play like children, argue like husband and wife, protect each other like brother and sister.'

Pikiran Jongin langsung melayang kemana-mana setelah membaca kata-kata itu.

"Talk like bestfriend' ulang Jongin. Otaknya tiba-tiba memutar memori bersama 'dia' ...

~ChanKai~

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat wajah aneh Chanyeol yang sedang memakan es krim. Entahlah, menurutnya Chanyeol aneh sekali hari ini.

Mata yang berbinar,

Senyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya,

Bukan Chanyeol sekali. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan memasang wajah datarnya. Dan saat ia berhasil mengerjai Jongin barulah ia memperlihatkan senyum menjengkelkannya. Tapi ... hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda. Dan itu, membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu disekolahnya tadi? Jonginpun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah hyung, kurasa sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan padaku hantu apa yang membuatmu sawan seperti ini." Dan perkataan Jongin tersebut langsung menghilangkan wajah ceria Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar pintar merusak kesenangan orang, nun." Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'nun'-nya. Jonginpun merengut mendengarnya.

"What the fuck- kau tak sadar umur sekali, aboeji. Lagipula aku itu namja dan aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol memperlihatkan seringainya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang bersungut-sungut dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau menari balet, Jongin." Jongin langsung menutup telinganya.

"Tidak dengar, tidak dengar, tidak dengar." Chanyeolpun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Dasar bocah." Cibir Chanyeol saat Jongin mulai menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya. Jongin mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Es krimmu mencair tuh." Jongin langsung memberhentikan acara 'mari menatap tajam Chanyeol' lalu mulai memakan es krimnya. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hey, Jongin-ah." Jongin hanya menjawab panggilan Chanyeol dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau punya rencana apa saat lulus nanti?" Kening Jongin mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku masih kelas satu." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku tahu. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Balas Chanyeol. Jongin berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau aku, entah kenapa aku ingin kuliah sambil kerja." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil menerawang keluar kedai es krim. Kening Jongin semakin mengkerut. Setau Jongin, Chanyeol orang yang berkecukupan. Untuk apa dia bekerja sambil kuliah? Orang tuanya pasti masih sanggung membiayainya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kuliah sambil kerja, hyung?"

"Ingin saja. Hitung-hitung pelatihan untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga."

DEG

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun perkataan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Hei..., tapi bila Chanyeol kuliah sambil bekerja itu artinya Chanyeol tidak akan punya waktu untunya lagi bukan? Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan dua urusannya itu. Bahkan Jongin yakin untuk berhubungan dengan Chanyeolpun akan sulit. Mengingat itu wajah Jongin berubah masam.

"Apa itu berarti saat itu tak ada lagi makan es krim bersama, nonton bersama atau bahkan curhat setiap malam hingga larut setiap hari libur?" Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk dapat menangkap ketakutan dari perkataan Jongin. Dia menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu lembut.

"Kau tahu apapun yang terjadi aku akan berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu untukmu. Dan aku berjanji sesibuk apapun aku nanti, aku selalu akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku" Chanyeol mengelus surai Jongin gemas sambil tersenyum kecil. Jongin menghela nafas lalu menyodorkan jarinya manisnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Karena menurutku janji kelingking itu janji untuk anak kecil aku sebagai orang dewasa- eh ralat remaja maksudnya memilih mengacungkan jari manisku untuk menerima janji ..." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Jongin pelan lalu menautkan jari manisnya ke jari manis Jongin setelah mendengar perkataan lucu Jongin.

Janji yang manis... bukan?

~ChanKai~

Jongin tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu. Janji manis dengan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu. Tapi tak lama tawa geli itu berubah menjadi senyum miris. Jonginpun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya keraha layar ponselnya.

"Play like children"

~ChanKai~

Jongin dan Chanyeol berusaha mengatur deru nafas mereka, sesekali memandang kesekeliling taman untuk memastikan mereka 'aman'. Setelah merasa deru nafasnya mulai teratur, Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ini semua salahmu, hyung." Ujar Jongin. Chanyeol menatapnya sok polos.

"Mwoya?" Jongin berpura-pura muntah untuk mencibir wajah sok polos Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membelikan aku minuman sekarang!" Jongin mengatakan itu dengan wajah merengut, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa membeli sendiri kan?"

"Kalau bukan karena kau menjatuhkan motor orang berbadan besar tadi aku tak akan kehausan seperti ini. Jadi kau yang harus membelikanku minuman. Hitung-hitung itu sebagai pertangggung jawabanmu, hyung." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Baiklah baiklah." Jongin tersenyum manis setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Akhirnya dengan malas Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari kursi taman itu lalu berjalan mencari penjual minuman terdekat.

Sementara Jongin duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol dikursi taman tersebut. Jongin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain. Dan itu membuat Jongin... iri.

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat merindukan masa kecilnya. Masa dimana Jongin belum mempunyai masalah yang cukup rumit seperti sekarang ini. Dimana ia merasa bebas melakukan apapun tanpa peduli dengan hari esok. Dan lamunan Jongin terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya.

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan tampang malasnya sedang menyodorkan minuman dingin kepipinya. Jongin mengambilnya dan Chanyeolpun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin. Jongin mulai membuka tutup botol minumannya lalu meminumnya tanpa sadar bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Chanyeol mulai membukan tutup botolnya lalu menuangkan sedikit airnya ketangannya dan mencipratkannya kewajah Jongin. Jongin langsung menghentikan aksi minumnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongin masih menatapnya tajam saat Chanyeol mulai meminum minumannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas diotak Jongin. Jongin menekan ujung botol Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tersedak bahkan air dari botol tersebut tumpah dan mengalir dari leher ke baju Chanyeol. Saat Jongin melepaskan tangannya, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"What the..."

"Revange." Chanyeol mulai menuangkan lebih banyak air ke tangannya dan mencipratkannya ke Jongin.

Jongin langsung membalasnya dengan menyiram Chanyeol dengan sisa airnya lalu berlari sebelum Chanyeol membalasnya. Chanyeolpun bankit dari duduknya lalu mulai mengejar Jongin.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Walaupun mereka saling mengumpat satu sama lain, tapi senyum lebar mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka.

~ChanKai~

Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian indah itu. Jongin akui sifatnya kadang childish dan tidak mau mengalah. Dan entah bagaima Chanyeol selalu bisa memaklumi sifat childishnya. Walaupun terkadang Chanyeolpun sama childishnya seperti dirinya. Jongin kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Argue like husband and wife"

~ChanKai~

Jongin memandang Monggu –salah satu dari ketiga anjing peliharaannya- khawatir. Pasalnya, sudah dua hari monggu hanya terkulai lemas disofa. Monggu bahkan tidak memakan makanannya sama sekali. Jujur saja ini membuat Jongin sangat khawatir. Jongin sudah berusaha memberi tahu orang tuanya untuk membawa Monggu ke dokter hewan, namun orang tuanya justru menjawab "Umma/Appa sibuk Jongin-ah/"

Ck, itulah bagian tidak enaknya dari memiliki orangtua workaholic.

Jongin itu anak tunggal. Jadi percuma, ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari saudaranya karena memang dia tidak punya saudara. Namun Jongin bersyukur saat ia bercerita pada Chanyeol mengenai Monggu. Lelaki itu langsung menawarkan padanya untuk memanggilkan pamannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan untuk memeriksa Monggu. Jongin dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut. Dan satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia dan pamannya sedang menuju rumah Jongin.

Dan Jonginpun langsung berlari cepat saat mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi. Jongin buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jongin-ah, ini..."

"Dokter, kumohon kau harus menolong Mongguku." Jongin menyela perkataan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol langsung mendengus. Sementara paman Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Jongin-ssi. Tapi biarkan aku melihat Monggumu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Paman Chanyeol. Jongin langsung mengangguk lalu dengan semangat menggandeng tangan paman Chanyeol kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan menyusul Jongin dan pamannya –setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu rumah Jongin-.

###

"Monggu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya keracunan makanan. Tapi racunnya tidak parah. Aku sudah menyuntikkan penawar racunnya tadi." Ujar Paman Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. "Baiklah aku harus segera pergi. Chanyeol-ah, paman duluan ya."

"Gamsahamnida, ahjussi." Ujar Jongin tulus. Jongin dan Chanyeol mengantarkan paman Chanyeol hingga kedepan rumahnya.

Saat Paman Chanyeol pergi, Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk keruang tengah rumah Jongin untuk menjenguk Monggu yang tengah tertidur. Jongin berjongkok untuk mengelus bulu halus Monggu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tsk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu main ditaman lagi." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jongin pada Monggu.

"Apa salahnya dengan bermain ditaman memangnya, Jong?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Well, ditaman itu banyak bakteri hyung. Dan juga Monggu suka mendapatkan makanan tidak jelas dari pengunjung taman. Nanti jika monggu main disana dia bisa sakit lagi."

"Bakteri? Hampir setiap tempat ada bakterinya, Jong."

"Rumahku steril, hyung. Tak ada bakterinya tau." Jawab Jongin sambil merengut.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tak akan membiarkan Monggu keluar rumah ini, begitu?" Jongin mengangguk lugu. Chanyeolpun menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bosan dan kabur ketaman sendirian?"

"Akan kuikat dia diloteng agar tidak kabur, hyung."

"Kau yakin tega melakukannya?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana jika itu kau hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi Monggu dan orang tuamu memperlakukanmu begitu?" Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam. Jongin sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia sakit, hyung. Aku khawatir padanya." Ujar Jongin pelan namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

"Dasar overprotectif." Cibir Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. "Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku segala hal yang 'over' itu tidak baik bukan?"

Jongin diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar. Dan itu membuat Jongin harus mengaku salah padanya.

"Ya ya kau benar hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum walaupun Jongin mengatakan itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau menyayangi Monggu. Akupun begitu. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa mengekangnya, arra?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol yang mulai sok dewasa namun ia tetap mengangguk.

~ChanKai~

Jongin tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa childishnya pemikirannya. Dan entah mengapa setiap mengingat kejadian itu Jongin merasa kalau dia dan Chanyeol sudah seperti orang tua Monggu.

Eh- Apa? Sepertinya pikirannya terlalu jauh.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran aneh tersebut lalu mulai kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Protect each other like brother and sister."

~ChanKai~

Jongin berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul ke sekolah Chanyeol. Dia sudah berjanji akan menemui Chanyeol disana. Lebih tepatnya ditaman sebelah sekolah Chanyeol. Dia dan Chanyeol memang tidak satu sekolah.

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat melihat taman yang biasanya sepi itu diisi oleh segerombolan orang. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalo segerombolan orang itu sedang berkelahi. Lebih tepatnya menghajar seseorang.

Dan... Jongin merasa tidak asing melihat postur tubuh orang yang dihajar tersebut – orang tersebut membelakangi Jongin sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya -.

'Itu seperti...' batin Jongin.

Dan tepat saat orang itu tersungkur an terlentang ditanah, mata Jongin membola. 'Benar, itu Chanyeol hyung.' Batinnya.

Jonginpun panik. Dia harus menolong Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka semua jika Jongin hitung ada 8 orang –Chanyeol tidak dihitung-. Dengan jumlah saja Jongin pasti kalah jika dia kesana dan sok heroik menolong Chanyeol.

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

TING~

Ah, Jongin akhirnya mendapat ide.

Jongin mulai mengambil ponselnya. Seingatnya dia masih mempunyai suara alarm mobil polisi diponselnya. Dulu dia mendownloadnya untuk menjahili orang bersama Chanyeol. Jongin mulai mencari didaftar playlistnya. Ah akhirnya ketemu.

Jongin langsung bersembunyi didekat semak-semak lalu menekan tombol play pada ponselnya – setelah sebelumnya mengatur volumenya menjadi maksimal -.

Bisa Jongin lihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi, orang-orang tersebut tersentak lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan taman dan Chanyeol yang babak belur. Saat Jongin merasa kedelapan orang tadi sudah pergi, Jongin mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

###

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Jongin kearahnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada dicafe favorit mereka. Jongin sudah berusaha memaksa Chanyeol untuk kerumah sakit tadi, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras bilang bahwa dia tidak perlu kerumah sakit. Jadilah mereka disini sekarang.

"Ayo. Kerumah. Sakit." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang aku..."

"Kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan jika kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, hyung." Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kembali mendengus keras.

"Dan kau hutang penjelasan padaku, hyung."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang masalahmu dengan mereka hingga mereka memukulimu."

"Oh-itu." Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu menyeruput latenya, "Hanya kesalahpahaman." Kening Jongin mengkerut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kesalahpahaman bagaimana?"

"Ketua mereka, Yongguk, mengira aku mendekati kekasihnya saat kegiatan OSIS. Padahal kami hanya bekerja sama sebagai rekan OSIS. Dan lagipula, aku kan sudah memiliki kekasih."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu diam. Perkataan itu kembali menjalar dihatinya. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol memang sesuatu yang rumit bagi Jongin.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang bingung Jongin yang hanya diam. Tidak biasanya Jongin begitu. Apa dia salah bicara tadi?

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kenapa kekasihnya Yongguk tidak ..."

"Yatuhan, Yeollie. Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh seorang namja mungil yang baru saja mendudukkan diri disebelah Chanyeol. Namja tersebut memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol –untuk melihat seberapa parah luka Chanyeol- dan menimbulkan ringisan dari Chanyeol sendiri.

"Baek, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa, bodoh? Wajahmu babak belur begini. Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padaku, Dobi!" Baekhyun – nama namja mungil tersebut – menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya?

Ya, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengenal Jongin. Dan Jongin tahu itu.

"Kau tidak cocok memasang ekspresi seperti itu, sayang" Chanyeol menangkup wajah kekasihnya gemas membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin akhirnya memilih pergi dari cafe tersebut tanpa berpamitan dengan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari menghilangnya Jongin. 'Dunia serasa milik berdua' mungkin?. Entahlah Jongin tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin terus menggerutu tentang banyak hal. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Tapi Jongin bukan gadis yang akan menangis hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja.

Ck, kenapa Chanyeol harus memberitahu kepada Baekhyun tentang keberadaannya tadi? Merusak mood Jongin saja. Dan Jongin kembali menggerutu saat menlihat awan yang mulai mendung beserta suara petir yang mulai terdengar. Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Dan Jonginpun sampai dihalte bis tepat saat hujan turun. Hanya ada dirinya dihalte bis itu. Jonginpun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya untuk menunggu bis datang.

30 menit berlalu ...

Bis tak kunjung datang. Hari sudah semakin gelap, jujur saja itu membuat Jongin merasa kesal. Bahkan masih tak ada orang disana selain Jongin. Hell yeah, tidak biasanya halte bis sesepi ini.

Dan satu jam pun berlalu. Jongin mulai berusaha menentukan pilihan untuk tetap disana atau menerobos hujan dan berjalan pulang. Dan tepat saat Jongin akan beranjak pulang, sebuah motor berhenti dihadapannya.

Jongin menatap was was orang tersebut. Takut-takut jika orang tersebut akan menculiknya. Dan saat orang tersebut turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin dan membuka helmnya, ekspresi Jongin berubah menjadi datar.

Itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka jas hujan yang digunakannnya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Pakai ini." Ujar Chanyeol

"Lalu kau pakai apa nanti?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Sudah pakai saja, Jong." Jongin menggeleng.

"Nanti kau sakit hyung."

"Cerewet, pakai saja atau kutinggalkan kau disini sendirian." Jongin merengut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau tega sekali jika berani meninggalkanku." Ujar Jongin sambil memakai jas hujan yang Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Jonginpun duduk dibelakangnya.

"Lebih tega lagi jika mengikuti perkataanmu lalu besok kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena sakit."

"Aku tidak selemah itu tau." Jongin kembali cemberut namun hatinya membaik saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Chanyeolpun mulai menjalankan motornya.

~ChanKai~

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang sulit dimengerti. Bahkan Jongin sendiripun tidak mengerti. Dia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Jongin. Saat itu Chanyeol sudah putus dengan Baekhyun. Namun Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak juga memberinya kepastian tentang hubungan mereka. Chanyeol bilang dia hanya terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan lain dengan Jongin. Chanyeol takut jika mereka berpacaran lalu saat mereka putus mereka akan jauh. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Jongin berusaha mengerti walau terkadang dia juga bingung harus bagaimana bersikap.

Chanyeol sering cemburu dengan kedekatannya pada siapapun yang bukan keluarga Jongin. Sebaliknya pun begitu. Dan itu membuat Jongin bingung harus bagaimana, sama seperti Chanyeol yang bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka sama sama tidak mau menyakiti satu sama lain.

Chanyeol selalu bilang suatu saat nanti jika mereka memang jodoh mereka pasti dipersatukan. Chanyeol juga bilang dia tidak siap dan tidak pernah akan siap kehilangan Jongin. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Jongin yakin akan cinta mereka. Walaupun belum ada status hubungan yang jelas.

**END**

**Ini spesial buat ayahku di rp '3' Ayah done ya FF ChanKainnya '3'**

**Maaf lama, jelek, gantung, garing, bosenin, banyak typo dan alurnya kecepetan '3'**

**Tapi intinya aku ga punya utang fanfict lagi ya '3'**

**Review pls~**


End file.
